The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet technologies. With the rapid development of Internet technologies, interaction in a digital electronic manner has become increasingly popular. During an interaction, for example, numerous users may access the same account simultaneously (such as, if the account is a popular account).
In some situations, numerous users may simultaneously send requests to a server for acquiring activity information of an activity account including multiple pieces of activity information. In this case, the number of the requests received by the server within a time period may be greater than the number of requests that the server is capable of processing. As a result, the speed at which the server responds to requests sent by some users may be reduced, thus lowering response efficiency. In some cases, the server may not be able to respond to requests sent by some users.